


Happy 4th!

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [9]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Fanboy, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Movie: Independence Day (1996), Pop Culture, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Not time-specific, but before Open Heart 2; this is mostly an Elijah fic because I feel he'd have a lot of fun on the 4th of July
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Kudos: 5





	Happy 4th!

The carols of laughter floated through the air above the hospital as the group celebrated the holiday together.

Olivia leaned back against Bryce’s chest, his fingers mindlessly tracing over her arm. “I still can’t believe you did all this.” She noted, gesturing to the picnic blankets and spread in front of them. 

“We wanted to,” Bryce pressed a kiss to her temple.

Jackie took a sip of her margarita, her face wrinkling at the lack of alcohol due to being on hospital grounds. “Plus, with you and Sienna here on call and Rafael on standby, the alternative was being stuck with the scalpel jockey and doctor fanboy.”

“No offense taken,” Elijah smiled proudly at the compliment. “And, we weren’t going to celebrate Captain America’s birthday without you.”

“Yes, that’s why we are here,” Jackie rolled her eyes. “To celebrate a fictional character’s made-up birthday.”

“I bet you’re one of those people that tell children that Santa doesn’t exist,” Bryce quipped, to Jackie’s narrowed gaze. 

Olivia laughed taking a sip of her sparkling cider, listening to her friends bickering. There was nowhere else she’d rather be.

Rafael scratched the back of his neck, blocking out the mumbles of fighting between the others. “I’d like to make a toast.”

The group slowly turned their attention to their resident real-life superhero. 

“These past several months have been filled with joy, laughter, and memories. I know I’m not a doctor, but it means a lot to be accepted into this group for who I am.” Rafael lifted his glass. “To acceptance and friendship.”

“To friends that have become family,” Olivia added lifting her glass. 

“Hear, hear,” Bryce added. 

One by one they lifted their glasses. “Cheers!”

Sienna looked at her watch. “Oo, the fireworks are going to start in a minute!!!”

The group moved toward the ledge in hopes of catching a glimpse of the distance fireworks over the bay. 

“If I may commemorate this moment with a quote from one of our greatest presidents,” Elijah cleared his throat. “Today, ‘We will not go quietly into the night. We will not vanish without a fight. We–’”

“No,” Jackie groaned interrupting. “He’s not really… you know he’s not, that didn’t happen.” 

“Shh!” Sienna turned to Jackie, her eyes wide with excitement and a bright smile on her face. “I love this one!”

Elijah smiled, sitting up a little straighter as he continued. “‘We’re going to live on. We’re going to survive. Today, we celebrate our independence day!’” 

The group cheered, as Elijah took a bow and right on queue, the fireworks sounded in the background. They turned their attention toward the brilliant colors streaming in the darkness.

Bryce wrapped his arm around Olivia’s waist, as she rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the show from the comfort of her boyfriend’s warm embrace. 


End file.
